


Together Again (Rewrite of Quinjet scene from CA:CW)

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CACW SPOILERS. (The first line is a dialogue spoiler). Everything else is made up by me.</p><p>'A million replies rushed through Steve's mind at this. What could he say? What should he say? He finally settled on what he needed to say.</p><p>‘Buck… do you remember how bad things were after my Mom died?’'</p><p>I rewrote the quinjet scene from CACW as it was way too short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again (Rewrite of Quinjet scene from CA:CW)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I saw CACW. I loved it. But I feel like they didn't really expand or focus on Bucky & Steve's relationship enough at times (for me personally) - especially in the quinjet scene. So I decided to rewrite the scene to touch more on their relationship. 
> 
> IN TERMS OF SPOILERS: The first line - Bucky's dialogue, in a spoiler for the scene. I wrote it from memory so it's probably not word perfect. But that's it in terms of spoilers, everything else I made up and wrote myself.
> 
> I wrote this fairly quickly as I just felt like I really needed to write it. I hope you like it!

‘I don’t know if I'm worth all of this, Steve.’

A million replies rushed through Steve's mind at this. What could he say? What should he say? He finally settled on what he needed to say.

‘Buck… do you remember how bad things were after my Mom died?’ 

Bucky took a second to think and then sighed a familiar sigh, which Steve knew meant that he was confused over something - it was usually over how to woo the new girl he had his eye on, or when he shook his head lovingly at him, the stupid kid who got himself beat up and needing to be rescued every other day. 

But now it had a lot more weight behind it. Bucky didn’t remember, and Steve's chest ached at what that must feel like. At what his best friend is going through. At what he couldn't save him from. But he had to make his best friend understand that what he had just said was so, so wrong. 

‘Times were hard. I didn't really have anything left after Mom died. Or at least, it didn’t seem like it. But then you were there, Buck, like you always were - having my back. You were everything. You are everything, to me.’

Bucky's mouth twitched. ‘I really mean that much to you?’ He wasn't used to people speaking to him that way, the darkness in his mind was full of other's fear and hatred and screaming and so many bloodstains, and then Steve Rogers comes along with his bright smile and brings some light with him. 

‘Of course you do, Buck. You are worth more to me than anything else in the world. I thought that then, and I think that now.’ He tried to swallow the lump in this throat, because he felt like now was the time, that he needed to say the words that he’d been holding back since he’d found Bucky again. ‘Buck…’ Steve whispered ‘I'm sorry I didn't come back for you when you fell. Maybe then I could've saved -’

‘No, Steve. No.’ Bucky whispered back, ‘You found me, okay? That's all that matters now. You don't have to apologise for anything. Maybe one day I'll be James again, as well as Bucky. Maybe not. But at least we're together again.’ He reached forward and grabbed Steve's hand, squeezing it hard as both men tried to hold back the tears that had sprung hot to their eyes.

‘I'm sorry. I'm so glad you're back, Buck. I'm sorry -’ Steve sobbed quietly through the salt of the tears that started falling like a dam had been burst by his friend's words. He knocked the quinjet on autopilot, got up from his seat and turned to Bucky, pulling him into a hug that he never wanted to be released from - just let Tony try - he swore to God. Bucky hugged back just as hard, breathing heavy into Steve's shirt in-between sobs. The embrace felt like... home, and just the thought of having something like that made Bucky sob harder.

They stood like that for a long time, rocking each other and trying to get through the bouts of sobs and tears. Bucky had a flash of a memory of a younger him and Steve, standing at Sarah’s gravestone and holding each other in a similar way as they both grieved. He guessed it was triggered by the fact that they were both grieving again, but for lost time, rather than a whole lost person. 

‘You're worth everything Buck, everything.’ Steve whispered into Bucky's shoulder. ‘Everything.’ Bucky broke away from him to look Steve Rogers in his bright blue eyes that shone so much light into his world. 

‘You are, too.’ Bucky said, meaning every word. He didn’t have much, but he'd burn every notebook he'd written to keep this man safe. Steve could see the sincerity of his words and at this, bent down to lightly kiss Bucky on the forehead. 

A flash of a memory filled Bucky's brain. ‘...Did you used to do that when we were kids?’

Steve's smile grew wider. ‘You remember? Yeah. But I had to stand on my tiptoes then. Some kids used to tease me for it but you didn't mind.’

‘No, I didn’t. I don’t.’ Bucky smiled back at his friend, before a beeping from the control panel distracted them both. Steve sighed apologetically and moved to sit by the controls, before gesturing for Bucky to sit opposite him. Bucky sat down heavily, and Steve waited a few seconds before asking -

‘So, is there anything else you remember?’ 

Everything came back in pieces, like words build into sentences into paragraphs into whole stories, but by the time the quinjet landed they were laughing at old memories. Bucky and Steve. Together again.


End file.
